Toynapped
by Digilady99
Summary: Sequel to "New Toy, New Love." Clara is kidnapped by an old enemy who wishes revenge against Woody! Can Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and the gang save her in time? READ AND FIND OUT! TS3 SPOILERS! Woody/OC


Hi ho, everyone! This is my second Toy Story fanfiction but this one is a sequel to "New Toy, New Love." For those who reviewed that story, thank you for your kind words and now I'm motivated enough to make a sequel! YAY! But this one will have a little more adventure to it but still the same romance between Woody and Clara. Not to mention and old enemy returns for revenge! So without any further delay, let the story begin!

It has been two months since Clara joined the gang and she and Woody are together. She had never been happier and couldn't ask for more. To make things more exciting, Bonnie has gone away with her parents to their cousins' house for a few days and the toys had the house all to themselves! Of course, Jessie was so thrilled that she wanted to throw a party to celebrate. So… they did.

Now, we see Woody and Clara dancing slowly to Lady Gaga's "Speechless." Not just them, the other toys had a partner to dance slowly with. Buzz had Jessie, Rex had Trixie, Mr. Potato Head had Mrs. Potato Head, and Dolly was just standing by watching along with the three-eyed aliens, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Peas-In-A-Pod, and Totoro. "Oh, Woody. I'm having such a wonderful time." Clara said as Woody rocked her back and forth with her arms around his neck. Woody held her in a firm grip and smiled. "I'm glad you are, Clara." Clara giggled and out of nowhere Woody picked her up and held her tight as he spun her around a few times. They both laughed and then Woody placed Clara gently down and they kissed as the song ended. Everyone else applauded and Woody and Clara remembered they were in front of everyone. They blushed and laughed again.

Later on, Woody and Clara are seen sitting on the windowsill and Clara was resting her head and Woody's shoulder with his arms around her. Clara then opened her eyes and looked up at Woody. "Hey, Woody?" Woody let Clara go and looked at her. "Yes, my princess?" Clara blushed and then said, "I'm just going up on the roof to get some fresh air before we go to bed, okay?" Woody patted Clara on her back and pecked a short kiss on her lips. "Okay. But don't be up there too long, alright?" He said a bit concerned. Clara just giggled and pecked a kiss on his forehead. "Sure thing, cowboy." Woody chuckled as Clara turned around and went out the window and up on the roof.

Clara looked up in the night sky and saw it was very clear and saw the white moon shining brightly along with thousands of tiny stars. She smiled at the view and then she remembered the roof was where she and Woody confessed their love for each other. She stood on the roof and twirled around with the wind blowing her hair. Yes, Clara had NEVER been happier. But… little did she know that someone hiding in a tree was watching her.

As Clara stopped dancing and continued to look at the clear sky, she heard someone say, "Evening, princess." Clara gasped and turned around and saw that person was a man with a big, brown torn hat with blue ripped overalls and a wrinkled red shirt underneath and brown boots. His face was all dirty with splashes of paint even his white beard had paint on it. It was Stinky Pete the Prospector! Clara was a bit repulsed by his appearance but she knew her manners. "Um… good evening to you… sir. May I ask you why you are here?" Clara asked a bit nervous. Stinky Pete just shook his head and replied, "The name's Stinky Pete the Prospector and I'm here for no particular reason. But I just wanted to ask you something." Clara had a feeling something was not right about this toy, but she walked closer to him. "Yes, what is it?" Stinky Pete stepped closer to Clara and asked, "You know anyone by the name of… Sheriff Woody?" Clara's eyes widened and she gasped. "Yes. Why? Are you a friend of his?" Stinky Pete just laughed and said, "Friend? Friend? That imbecile is the reason why I'm like this now!" Clara was outraged by how he insulted Woody, her lover. Without wasting a second, she slapped Stinky Pete across the face nearly knocking him off his feet. The ever-so gentle and kind Princess Clara's face was now dark and serious. Her voice had deep anger and venom in it as she yelled, "Don't you DARE talk about Woody like that! What do you have against him anyway?" Stinky Pete wiped his face from where she slapped him, got up and then laughed evilly. Clara backed away and got scared. "You have just made a serious mistake, my lady. A VERY stupid mistake." Then the next thing that happened, Stinky Pete threw an old sack at Clara and trapped her in! Her screams for help were muffled as Stinky Pete threw the sack over his back and left a note tapped to the roof. "Let's see you be a hero now… Sheriff Woody." He chuckled evilly as he made his way off with Clara stuffed in the sack still screaming for help.

Meanwhile back in Bonnie's room, it has been over half an hour since Clara went up on the roof and didn't come back inside. Woody was getting worried. Buzz noticed this and went over to his friend. "Hey, cowboy, what's wrong?" Woody turned to Buzz and said, "Oh, Clara still hasn't come back from the roof. Will you and Jessie come with me on the roof to look for her?" Buzz placed his hand on Woody's shoulder and replied, "Sure thing." Jessie came over hearing everything and said, "We'll help you, Woody. After all, Clara is our friend." The three nodded and then headed up to the roof only to find nothing except the note.

"Clara! Are up here? Where are you?" Woody cried. Jessie was the first to see the note and she picked it up and read it. When she finished reading it, she screamed, Woody! Buzz! Get over here!" They immediately rushed over to Jessie who had a frightening look on her face. "Jessie, what's wrong?" Buzz asked. Jessie then said, "Read this note, Woody! It's Clara!" Woody's eyes widened and he took the note and read it. It said:

"Dear Woody,

I have your precious Princess Clara. If you and your pathetic friends even want to see her alive again, you are to come to the old abandoned house at the end of the street by midnight. If you do not come by then, well… then your girlfriend will be torn to bits as you were supposed to be ten years ago!"

The note did not say who it was from, but that didn't matter to Woody. Clara was kidnapped and he had to save her! He clenched the note and had a serious look on his face. Buzz noticed this and asked, "Woody, what is it?" Jessie asked, "What did the note say?" Woody sighed, "Clara's been kidnapped." Buzz and Jessie gasped. "Guys, wake the others. We got to go down to the abandoned house down the street to save her!" Buzz and Jessie were confused at first but then understood, "Right!" They both ran in to get them. Woody looked down the street from the roof and saw that old house that no one's lived in for years. He said to himself, "Don't worry, Clara. I WILL rescue you. I promise." He then followed Buzz and Jessie inside.

Back with Clara, she was rolled out of the sack and found herself in a big crate similar to the one Woody was trapped in back at Sid's house. She stood up and looked around. "Where… where am I?" Then a light was on shining on the crate and then Stinky Pete is seen now with his old axe. "You… where did you take me?" Clara growled. Stinky Pete chuckled and said, "I've taken you to the old house down the street and left a note to lure Woody and the others here." Clara gasped and placed her hands on her mouth. "No, no! You leave Woody alone!" Stinky Pete shook his head and smirked. "Sorry, no can do, Princess. This is my perfect chance to have my revenge on Woody." Clara then wanted to know why this wicked toy had such a grudge against a kind friendly cowboy doll like Woody. "Why do you hate Woody so much, Stinky Pete?" He just chuckled and said, "Why I'm glad you asked. You see ten years ago, me along with Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye were supposed to be put on display at a toy museum in Japan when he idiotically decided to go back to his old owner, Andy. Just when I was about to finish him off myself at an airport, that stupid space toy and others came in and they all dumped me in a girl's backpack named Amy and she redid my whole appearance! Look at me! She splattered me with paints, glitter, and other horrifying girly things! But thankfully, I managed to sneak out of her room and escape that never-ending nightmare. Now you understand?" Clara stood there in shock. She did feel a little sympathy for him, but she knew what he was doing was wrong. "This… this is wrong and you know it! Revenge won't solve you anything in life!" Clara shouted. Hearing her say this made Stinky Pete laugh. "My, my, you are one tough cookie for an annoying princess doll. I'll make sure to work on you REALLY good when I'm done with Woody and his friends." Clara sank to her knees and hugged herself tightly shaking. "Oh, what's the matter? The poor little princess is losing hope. Look at you. Shaking like a leaf on the wind. Well, you better make yourself comfortable, my dear. I wouldn't want you to miss it when you watch your beloved cowboy torn to shreds in front of you." Stinky Pete then cackled and turned the light off leaving Clara alone in the dark crying with her face in her hands. "Woody… guys… please don't come for me. It's a trap."

We now see Woody and the gang heading the street cautiously to the old house to rescue Clara. The gang contained Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Dolly, Trixie, and Buttercup. The others such as Mr. Pricklepants, the three-eyed aliens, Peas-In-A-Pod, and Totoro stayed behind at Bonnie's house. "That's the house, Woody." Buzz said pointing at the old, big dark house. It had tall grass in the front and the mailbox was rusty and bent. "This is the place where whoever kidnapped Clara has her. Guys… we're going in." Woody said a bit brave. The others gulped at the frightening house and followed Woody in. They stayed close together as they went in and then they say a note on the wall that said, "Meet me up on the roof. Your princess is up there as well." Woody started to get serious hoping Clara was safe. "It's alright, everyone. As long as we stay together, we'll be fine." Woody said reassuringly. Mrs. Potato Head held close to her husband. Rex was already scared enough to be close next to Trixie who was scared as much as he was.

It took five minutes, but they all finally made it to the roof to see Clara dangling from a tree branch with ropes tied around her. Woody and the others gasped. "Clara!" Clara opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Woody. "Woody! You came!" But before Woody could run to her, someone jumped in his way. It was Stinky Pete! "Hello, Woody. Remember me?" Woody gasped and growled, "Stinky Pete. You kidnapped Clara?" Stinky Pete laughed and tapped his axe on one of his hands. "That's correct, Sheriff. And I see you brought some of your friends too including that stupid space toy." Buzz got angry and made a defensive stance in front of Jessie and the others. Woody got more mad and yelled, "Stinky Pete, let Clara go! She's got nothing to do with this!" Stinky Pete laughed and said, "Don't you want to know the reason why I kidnapped her in the first place? It was to lure you here so I can have my revenge on you!" Stinky Pete then raised his axe and charged at Woody! "Woody, look out!" Clara cried. Woody dodged and then spotted a big twig nearby and used it to fight against Stinky Pete!

As the fight went on, Woody shouted over to Buzz and the others, "Guys! Go free Clara while I hold him off!" Buzz then understood and yelled back, "Right!" Slinky used his spring to make a bridge to help Buzz and Jessie untie the ropes around her. They carried her back onto the roof with the others' help. "Clara, you okay, darling?" Jessie asked placing her hands on Clara's shoulders. "Yes, Jessie. I'm fine. Thank you, everyone. I am in your debt." Clara placed a kiss on Buzz's forehead making him blush. Jessie and the others laughed but then they heard Woody scream when the twig he had was thrown out of his hands and was tossed across the roof. They all gasped and Clara cried, "Woody!"

Stinky Pete stood above Woody like ten years back when he caused that rip on Woody's arm. Woody looked up in fear to see Stinky Pete raise his axe in the air and smirk. "Now… I am going to do what should have been done ten years ago!" Woody braced himself for his end as he shut his eyes tightly and shouted in his mind, "_Clara, I love you_." Woody then heard Clara scream, "NO!" Then he opened his eyes and saw Clara run into Stinky Pete just before he could shove his axe in Woody. Stinky Pete was knocked out by Clara's surprise attack and she helped Woody up and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Woody! I'm so glad you're here!" Woody hugged Clara back refusing to let go. "It's alright, Clara. It's gonna be okay." Woody released Clara as Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Trixie, Dolly, and Buttercup rushed over to the two. Everyone was finally back together again!

But they didn't notice that Stinky Pete woke up growling and grabbed his axe and charging to strike Clara! He shouted, "YOU ANNOYING LITTLE WENCH! YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Slinky was the only one to notice Stinky Pete aiming at Clara and he screamed, "CLARA! LOOK OUT!" Clara turned around and saw Stinky Pete yelling charging at her full speed. She screamed and then she heard Woody shout, "NO!" He ran into Stinky Pete just before he could strike Clara and they were thrown across the roof and over it! Clara stood in shock and she cried, "WOODY!"

Clara, Buzz, Jessie, and the others quickly rushed downstairs and outside. On the side of the house, Clara saw Woody lying motionless near the tree she was tied to. "Woody, no!" The others saw Clara run over to the seemingly lifeless cowboy doll. She kneeled down and shook Woody gently. "Woody, can you hear me? Woody! Please, wake up! Woody, please!" Clara started to cry thinking Woody wasn't gonna wake up. The others watched in fear and shock. "Woody, please, wake up! I don't know what I'd do without you! Please!" No matter how many times Clara shook him, Woody wasn't making any move. Buzz lowered his head as Jessie sobbed into his arms. Bullseye also lowered his head whimpering in sadness. Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Dolly, Trixie, and Buttercup all started crying as Clara sobbed loudly digging her face in her hands lying her head on Woody's chest. She then whispered, "Woody, I love you."

Then a few moments after that, Woody's right arm is placed on Clara's head. She gasped feeling it and she shot her head up and said, "Woody?" The others gasped and looked up too. Woody then coughed and opened his eyes slowly and whispered with his voice a bit crooked, "Clara?" Clara smiled and cried again throwing her arms around Woody's neck. "WOODY!" The others jumped up and down in happiness crying. "HE'S ALIVE!" Buttercup cried. Clara then helped Woody sit up and she asked, "Woody, are you okay?" Woody placed his arms around Clara's waist and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You're okay, right?" Clara responded by hugging Woody again and said, "Yes. Thank you, Woody… for saving me." Woody held Clara close and said, "Your welcome. I'll always be here to protect you, Clara. I'll never let you get hurt again. I love you, Clara."

Clara laid her head on Woody's chest again and said, "I love you too, Woody." Woody wiped some tears from Clara's face and kissed her passionately. The others watched in happiness and then they came over. "Hey, where's that bully Stinky Pete?" Hamm said. "Yeah, I'd like to loosen his stitches for what he did to Clara!" Slinky yelled. Woody and Clara stood together and he said, "Forget it, guys. He's not worth it."

Stinky Pete ended up getting stuck in a trash can and the garbage truck came by and dumped him along with other garbage in there. "Oh, boy." Stinky Pete said before he was thrown in.

Meanwhile, back with our heroes, they made it back to Bonnie's house safe and sound and just in time before Bonnie and her parents pulled up from their short family trip. "Guys, Bonnie's home!" Dolly cried. "Places, guys!" Woody yelled. They all got on Bonnie's bed and a few minutes later, Bonnie came in wearing a pink nightgown with her purple suitcase and she dropped it, ran over to her bed and hugged her toys. "Hey, guys! Did you miss me? I missed you all so much! I had a great time but I'm go glad to be home again! I bet a lot happened while I was gone huh?" Bonnie laughed as she hugged Woody and Clara close and they winked at each other saying in their minds, "_You have no idea, Bonnie_."

So, Woody rescued Clara from Stinky Pete and that bully got what he deserved. Everyone was back together again and Woody and Clara still stay together along with their beloved friends now and forever.

THE END!

Thank you for reading and please review! It'll be greatly appreciated!


End file.
